Frankini
Frankini the Grand is a major character on Henry Danger, a social media maniac who almost revealed the heroes' identities to all of Swellview. He was also able to entrance its citizens into dancing through his musical machine. He is portrayed by Frankie Grande. Description Frankini has brown eyes, some stubble on his face, and blonde hair (which becomes almost white in Henry Danger: The Musical). He wears funky clothing featuring various colors such as purple and pink. He also seeks to figure out the secret identities of Captain Man and Kid Danger. Frankini is a dancer and singer and is believed to have millions of followers on his social media website(s). He is also a wacky person and even pulls some tricks on his show whenever he has guests. History Henry Danger Frankini first appeared on the episode Live and Dangerous, Part 1, where he sends an invitation to Captain Man and Kid Danger to come on his show. He eventually reveals his true motivations to the heroes when he turns on his battery powered pants and they fall under their control, unable to move their legs. In Captain Man-kini, Frankini and Goomer are briefly released from Swellview Prison to aid the heroes in stopping a villain named Go-Bro, whom Captain Man has said has "gone too far" with his videos. The Captain then tells Frankini the only way to stop him is to switch bodies. However Frankini refuses to comply, and he is instead zapped unconscious by Captain Man in order for the plan to work. When Captain Man is in the Frankini's body and he is captured by Go-Bro, Frankini helps Kid Danger to fight Go-Bro and his accomplices to save his body. After Go-Bro's defeat, it can be assumed Frankini and Goomer are sent back to prison since they are no longer needed. But it would only be a matter of time before Frankini would be free again and with a plot to rule Swellview through the sound of music. In Henry Danger: The Musical, Frankini hired an engineer to build him a music machine that can play a variety of genres, including musicals. When the engineer was done, Frankini attempted to start the machine, but it didn't work. Something (or someone) was inside it. Goomer appeared from the back of the machine mechanics and fell to the ground, where it was revealed he was trapped for 6 days, frustrating Frankini. Finally, he could begin to put his musical curse over Swellview shortly after tasing the engineer and getting ready for the next day. On a live television broadcast, The destruction of his machine was too much for Frankini to bear, and he passed out after Goomer told him he was a star. The Adventures of Kid Danger In Magical Beefery Tour, Frankini poses as a factory tour guide dressed in a fancy suit with a top hat. Appearances Henry Danger *Live and Dangerous, Part 1 *Live and Dangerous, Part 2 *Captain Man-kini *Henry Danger: The Musical The Adventures of Kid Danger *Magical Beefery Tour Connections Goomer, a character previously introduced in Sam & Cat, appears in the episodes with Frankini. At one point, Goomer says that he used to hang out with his sister, implying Frankini may be the crazy brother of Cat Valentine, a main character from Victorious and Sam & Cat. Sometime after that show's conclusion, he moves to Swellview and meets Frankini, becoming his right hand man. Goomer presumably reforms at the end of Henry Danger: The Musical when he joins the heroes for the musical's finale. Trivia *Frankini's product line, "Frankini Bottoms", is an obvious reference to the fictional city, Bikini Bottom from fellow Nickelodeon TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. *He really likes fireworks. *He shares the same first name as his portrayer, Frankie Grande although he doesn't have an "e" in his name. **This is also the case in his official title of "Frankini the Grand", which is missing an "e" as well. *He loves musical theater. *His favorite movie is A Swim to Forget. Gallery Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Guest stars Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Non-costumed Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Season 5 Category:2019